Episode 18 - Foofie's Big Scoop Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Foofie's Big Scoop"(The episode begins at Charles' building where we see Foofie the Butler Snail is cleaning the windows) Charles: (Came by) Oh Foofie. Surely you're not cleaning the windows while practicing being a butler. Foofie: Meow. Charles: Ah yes you're absolutely right about that. Apparently I've got this mail here from the mailfish. Foofie: Meow? Charles: That's right, Foofs. We are invited to the hotel where we can relax and being ourselves a servant. Foofie: (Bored) Meow. Charles: What do we say we check on you before we go there. You I've got your lajories main, The glosses romantic shell and last but not least well maintained or'll hygiene. Oh look at those purely whites. Come Foofs. I'll go to Barg-'n'-Marts for something nice, clean and becoming a servant. You stay here and get ready to pack. (He walks off to Barg 'n' Marts) Foofie: Hmm. What am I going to do? I just can't go to the hotel all by myself. Like when Charles was around. I know I'll go to the clubhouse and call fort the snail friends and have myself a big scoop! (He gets himself ready to pack everything his toothbrush, his hairbrush, his comb, his mirror and his cream and slithers out the building towards Snail-Park. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob feeds Gary, Snellie and Lary their favorite food snail-po) SpongeBob: I'd hope you three enjoyed you're food. But I must be going jellyfishing with Patrick. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Well I have to go have fun with Patrick but I promise as soon as I come home we'll play together. See you later Gary, Snellie and Lary! (Runs off outside to go jellyfishing with Patrick) La la la la la! La la la la la! (Gary, Snellie and Lary looked at each other and shook their heads "Yes". They went to SpongeBob's bedroom and goes out the window and climbs up the pineapple walls on top of the roof and jump up up and up then falls down off the roof really really really far they went in mid-air and lands safely on the ground with a splat) Gary: Come on you guys, Let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse! Snellie and Lary: Yaaaaaaaay! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers towards Snail-Park that's where the Snail-Clubhouse is and slithers inside the clubhouse. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all the snails are sitting around the table) Daniel: Where's Foofie? He should be in the clubhouse today. Boss: Yeah and Gary, Snellie and Lary are late for an important mission. Spike: Where are we going today, Boss? Boss: I'm not sure fellas but we need to wait for Foofie for an important mission. Dan: Hey Boss, They're here already. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Foofie came inside the clubhouse and sit around the table with all the other snails) Gary: Sorry that we were 12 minutes late you guys. We were inside SpongeBob's house eating snail-po. Daniel: By the way this is very important for Foofie to tell us anyplace that we like to go. Mary: Yes. And his owner was going to get ready to pack everything. Foofie: Listen up, everybody. I am about to go somewhere special just for you snails. Petey: Where are you taking us too? Muffsies: Can't you guess what were going? Foofie: I'm having a big scoop and taking you snails to the hotel! Micheal: A hotel!? Victoria: Isn't that a place that we can get a room service? Foofie: Yes. And my owner Charles is taking me there and that I packed everything inside my suitcase. (Takes the suitcase out of his shell) Penney: Yeah but what about the sigh that says "No Snails Allowed"? Edward: Or "Beware The Guard Worm" That comes near us Snails?! Foofie: There's nothing to be scared of. Besides no guard worm is gonna get in our way. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Sweet Sue: Pat's right it's best that we stay here cause there's a guard worm guarding the hotel. Snellie: Does anyone know how to get to the hotel in the first place? Eugene: We think so. In fact if it wasn't for the suitcase, Foofie can go anywhere. Foofie: I can go anywhere with the suitcase thank you very much, Eugene. Lary: Yeah. What Foofie said it's true. Petey: Besides, how are we supposed to compare with Charles by going to the hotel? After all he's a servant. Pat: Meow!! Boss: What's that, Pat? You say something? Pat: Meow!! Spike: I think you need to be more predictive. Daniel: Uhh that's not what Pat mean't about that. Gary: Hey guys. Maybe Foofie's got a point about to the hotel. I don't know about you but I'm going there! Snellie: Me too! Lary: I wanna go! Mary: I agree with Gary. We should all go together with Foofie's owner Charles. Dan: Well, if you say so. Foofie: Well what are we all waiting for? Follow me! Muffsies: All right let's go! (All snails got up from around the table and got out of the clubhouse and slithers outside towards the hotel. The scene cuts to all the snails who finally got to the hotel before Charles) Gary: So this must be the way to get inside the hotel building. Snellie: Let's get inside this building before the owner shows up. Lary: Uhh I'm afraid that will be too late for that. Charles is here. Foofie: Okay you guys, just remember to say Meow when Charles came by. Pat: Meow!! (Later Foofie's owner Charles came strolling by to all the snails) Charles: Oh there you are, Foofie. I've being looking everywhere for you. Foofie: Meow. Charles: And who are those little bottom feeders that you have there? Foofie: Meow reow. (He points to all the other snails next to him) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Daniel: Meow. Petey: Meow. Mary: Meow reow. Muffsies: Mreooow. Boss: Meow reow reow meow! Charles: (Laughs) Snails. You don't seem to get it do you? There's only one way to prove you're friends beauty. By going in the room service. But I wouldn't bother. Seems how Foofie and I went to the hotel room for the past 5 years. (Laughs) Oh well enough chatting for now. Let's go get our room service, Foofs. (Walks off to go inside the hotel) Foofie: Meow. Pat: Meow. Meow. Boss: This is it, fellas! This is our chance to go inside the hotel room! Foofie: All right, let's go inside! (All snails went to the hotel building to get inside when the scene fades to black. The scene fades back to all the snails who are now inside the hotel room) Gary: Wow you guys, there's a whole lot of room services going on here. Lary: Yeah. We don't even have a chance of finding a room. Snellie: But we better watch out for the Guard Worm that was inside this building. Foofie: Now what do you say we use our snail slime to make a trail for Charles? Daniel: I always wanted to make a snail trail. Pat: Meow! Meow! Gary: Follow me and Foofie! We can make a trail together! (All snails slither to the guy who was in the stand while leaving a snail trail all over the floor. Officer Rob is standing behind the stand with a check book) Excuse me, sir. We're looking for the room service to stay in. Officer Rob: What? Who said that? Gary: Down here! (Officer Rob looks down) Mary: We're looking for a room service for Foofie. Muffsies: Do you know that we can find a room number to stay in? Petey: Charles just got in here. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Officer Rob: (Sighs) That's more like it. I'm just so bored that for a second there I Imagined you snails are talking to me. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Mary: Meow. Foofie: Meooow. Officer Rob: Uh sure as I was saying what can I do for you snails? Gary: Meow meow. Snellie: Meow meow. Lary: Meow. Daniel: Meow meow. Mary: Meow. Muffsies: Mreoow. Petey: Meow. Foofie: Meoooow. Boss: Meow reow reow meow? Officer Rob: A room service you say? Yes. I saw Charles who'd told me and I told him it was room 202 that he can live in. Pat: Meow!! Boss: He said room 202 fellas. Why don't we go there and meet Charles by going towards up the elevator! Micheal: Well what are we waiting for? Eugene: Let's go find it! Pat: Meow! Meow! (All snails slither to the elevator while leaving snail trail near Officer Rob stand and Gary pressed a button which the elevator opens up and they all slithered inside and the elevator closes with the snails inside which they are going up. Officer Rob sees the snail trail they made) Officer Rob: Officer Nancy, there's a snail trail on the floor! Give me the Guard Worm unit! French Narrator: (Reading time card) A Few Inches Later... (A few inches later the elevator stops on floor 8. The elevator opens with all the snails inside. All the snails quickly got out of the elevator and the elevator closes and goes back down) Daniel: So this is floor 8 of we can find I wonder where room 202 is. Spike: I think were gonna have to go to the right at rooms 200 to 202. Victoria: There's Charles now! Sweet Sue: Let's go! Move it or lose it! Pat: Meow! Meow! (All snails slithered towards room 202. That's where Charles is right now) Foofie: (Knock on the door room 202) Hello, 202. Who's in here? Charles: (Opens the door) Ah. Foofie, you made it. And so were all of you snails. I didn't know you all come in please come inside! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (All snails and Foofie come inside 202 inside the room service. We see beds, windows, the counter, the microwave and the television) Charles: How do you like my new room service? It's got everything inside just for you. All Snails: Meooooow!! Meoooow!! Meooooooooow!! Meooooooooooooow!! Charles: Help yourselves by living here in my room service. (All snails looked around in room 202) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Wooow!! Muffsies: Mreoow!! Mary: Meow!! Petey: Meow!! Daniel: Meow!! Gary: (To Charles) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Charles: Now I'll go get something for all of you snails to eat. I'll be back. (Walks out of room 202) Lary: Wow. Look at this room it has everything we can use. Mary: And look at the window. We're on the 8th floor that you can see from down here. Penney: Yeah. My oh my. Edward somebody's got a picture of a room service in this place. Edward: Indeed. We can see it from outside the window miles from down here. Sweet Sue: I'll say. I bet we can stay in this place forever. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Gary: You're right, kids. I bet there's something on TV we can watch. Snellie: Oh. Oh. Oh. How about a movie Gary. I always wanted to watch a movie. Lary: Yeah. We'll have a great time staying in the room service. Daniel: I bet this is going to be funny. Dan: Cool room. Huh, Boss? Boss: You said it, bro! Spike: Dan's gotta point. This is one cool room. Gary: You know what guys, It just doesn't get any better than this. (Turns on the TV) T.V.: That bro is like totally concurring! "We will return to the Bikini Bottom Car Wash after these messages". (Scene cuts to Charles back to the bottom of floor one that's where Officer Rob is at the stand. Charles sees a Guard Worm standing next to the stand) Charles: Whoa. Guard Worm: (Growls) Charles: Easy, Guard Worm. At least I know you never behave like all the other worms right? Guard Worm: (Barks Loudly) Charles: Help!!! (The Guard Worm chases Charles fish all around floor number one. Scene cuts back to all the snails who are watching TV in room 202 on floor 8. Suddenly, the snails heard somebody calling for help) Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Victoria: Huh? What is it, Pat? Sweet Sue: Is somebody calling for help? Pat: Meow! Charles: Hellllllllllp!!! Foofie: That sounded like Charles! Muffsies: He's in danger! Micheal: We can all hear him all the way from floor one. Mary: And we hear Charles calling for help! Gary: Come on, you guys Charles needs us snails! Boss: Yeah you heard the Runt. Follow me, fellas! (All snails got out of room 202 and headed towards the elevator. Gary presses a button and the elevator opens up and they all slithered inside the elevator. The elevator closes with all the snails inside and the elevator goes down) Spike: Hey how long can we get to floor one? Dan: Any minute now, Spike. Boss: Hold on as long as you can boys. We're almost there. French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Hours Later... (Two hours later the elevator opens with snails inside and all the snails quickly got out of the elevator. The elevator closes and it goes back up and all the snails are back in floor one. That's where Officer Rob, Charles and the Guard Worm are right now) Boss: Stay close by me, Fellas! The Guard Worm is close by Rob's stand. Spike: Yeah. Let's go back and save Charles! Dan: Hey Boss! I've found Charles! Boss: Nice work, Dan! It looks like Charles is being attacked! Foofie: And that Guard Worm doesn't look very happy to me. Petey: No guard worm is going to attack Charles without a fight! Gary: C'mon we gotta help Charles! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Right! Pat: Meoooooow!! (All the snails slithered after the Guard Worm who was on Charles fish growling at him) Charles: Guard Worm, what's gotten into you? Guard Worm: (Growls) Pat: Meow! Meow!! Meow!!! (The Guard Worm turns around and sees Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails and wiggles toward them and barks loudly) All Snails: (Screamed at the Guard Worm's bark) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Guard Worm: (Growls at the snails. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick who are jellyfishing laughing) SpongeBob: I love jellyfishing with you huh, Patrick? Patrick: You said it, buddy. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, do you think, Gary, Snellie and Lary are gonna be okay? Patrick: Do I think that Gary, Snellie and Lary are gonna be okay? SpongeBob: That's what I'm saying Pat. I mean I just hope they don't get into too much trouble leaving the house on their own. Patrick: Uhh... SpongeBob: Patrick, are you listening? Patrick: Uhh... Sure what was it that you said, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Never mind. Now let's get back to jellyfishing. Patrick: Okay. (He and SpongeBob goes back jellyfishing while having fun and laughing when the scene cuts back to all the snails inside the hotel who are still scared of the Guard Worm who is growling at them) Guardworm: (In Brad Generentt's voice) Hello, Gary! Remember me? I'm Squidward's Guard Worm!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: It's the Guard Worm!!! Daniel: It's out of a nightmare! Mary: Somebody save us!! Muffsies: You Monster!! Foofie: Guard Worms chase snails!! Petey: And it doesn't seem friendly!! Pat: Meoooooooow reooooow!! Guardworm: I've been waiting for you ever since I began to chase you! Gary: But why? Guardworm: Maybe this will refresh your memory!! (He takes out a picture of him being attacked by Snellie and he's in terrible pain) You're girlfriend attacked me!! And I'm in serious pain with a scar and a scratch on my whole worm body! And now I shall have my revenge! Snellie: But I'd barely even scratched him with my hands and my teeth to save Gary! Lary: That girlfriend was Snellie who attacked Squidward's Guard Worm huh? Guardworm: That's right. And now, Gary. I'll chase you, your girlfriend and your snail friends and tear ya to shreds!! (He raise his teeth with jaws on it and began to bark loudly) Mary: What should we do now?!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Runs for their lives) RUN!!!!! All Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Run for their lives with Gary, Snellie and Lary. The Guard Worm began to chase all the snails around the hotel building while barking really loud and the snails screaming really loud) Victoria: MOMMY!!!!!! All Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Guardworm: (Barks loudly and still chasing after the snails) All Snails: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (The Snails kept on running until they've reached the wall) Guardworm: End of the line, snails!! Gary: Everyone spread out!! Snellie: Yeah. Gary and I can take care of this! All Snails: Okay!! (They're all spread out as fast as they can and Gary and Snellie run towards the Guard Worm and gets him out of the way) Guardworm: No one gets me out of the way and gets away with it! (Chases Gary and Snellie) Foofie: Run, Gary and Snellie!! Guardworm: (Barks loudly) Gary and Snellie: AAAAAAAAH!! Lary: Keep running, Gary and Snellie! Daniel: It's terrible! I can't watch! (Hides in his shell) Pat: Meooooooooow!!! (Gary and Snellie stops at the exit door and the Guard Worm began to jump on them and he's about to pounce them. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Muffsies, Mary, Petey and Foofie can't look) Boss: Out of the way!!! Spike and Dan: Hey!!! Gary and Snellie: Hrrrrrrrrrrr!! REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Jumps on the Guard Worm and pounces him and bites him and scratches him and the Guard Worm was in total pain) Guardworm: (Howling in pain) Ow!! (Wiggles away outside) I'll be back, Gary and Snellie!! You may have one this round but I'll get my revenge!! Snellie: Come back anytime! We'll be glad to beat you! Gary: I love being a hero! Foofie: They did it! They've stopped the Guard Worm! Muffsies: Nice teamwork, Gary and Snellie!! All Snails: Hooooraaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (They all gathered around Gary and Snellie to congratulate them) Boss: Way to go, Runts! Victoria: Gary and Snellie, You were both so brave. You saved Charles! Pat: Meow! Meow! Spike: I've never being chased by a guard worm before! Dan: Yeah we were really scared! Daniel: You and Snellie are really make a great team, Gary. I couldn't stop eating snail food. Pat: Meow! Meow! Gary and Snellie: (Laughs) Gary: Aww. It was nothing really. Snellie: SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward had their own problems with the Guard Worm last night. Lary: Yeah. It's true. Remember Mr. Krabs can't live without his money? Mary: Well, if we give the money to Officer Rob, We'll tell him we're done staying at this hotel. Penney: Yeah just like the good old days. Edward: Well let's give the money to him. (All snails went to Officer Rob at his stand and Gary takes out 20 dollars and hands it to him) Gary: Here's 20 dollars, Officer Rob for a big stay. Snellie: Thanks for the stay but we better be going back to the clubhouse. Lary: Yeah. I love room 202! Foofie: We had a great time staying in here! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Officer Rob: I was right you snails can talk. Daniel: We sure are. Officer Rob: Uhh except the little one you're friend Pat can meow like a real snail. Pat: Meow. Muffsies: Well not all snails in Bikini Bottom but then you'll see. Boss: Well thanks for the tip, Officer fish. We better get going. C'mon fellas let's go back to the Snail-Clubhouse. (All Snails leave the hotel building and got back to Snail-Park that's where the Snail-Clubhouse is and Charles got up and saw everything) Charles: What was that all about? I don't think I'm dreaming about a snail get chased by a guard worm. Officer Rob: I did. And it's really amazing! Officer Nancy brings in the guard worm and sniffs the snail trail all around and one of the snails attacked them and guess what else. They can talk in real words. Charles: (Gasps) They did? Well I never thought anything about that. Anyway Foofie left already I should go back to my building anyway, sir. Ta-ta! (Walks out of the hotel building. Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all the snails are sitting around the table) Gary: I'm glad that we learned are lesson about going inside the hotel. Daniel: Remind me not to go in there ever again. Snellie: And we better watch out for that guard worm that my owner Squidward adopted. Lary: Yeah. That worm was a menus against snails like us. Mary: I don't like being chased by a guard worm. Boss: Yeah we learned are lesson all right about being chased by a guard worm that I don't like. Edward: Nobody should save the day in this building before. Penney: Yeah, Gary. Why does the guard worm hate you so much? Gary: Do you remember what he said about getting rid SpongeBob or Snellie? Sweet Sue: What do you mean? Gary: It's about a dream. One Snail's Dream of becoming a hero and protector of all the owners in Bikini Bottom. Victoria: You mean ever since we were born you and Snellie named us and so were SpongeBob and his friends? Snellie: Yeah that's right. I even got a big belly for baby snails ever since they're born. Micheal: Those baby snails are us wasn't it? Eugene: Yes, Micheal. I was after my boss I mean... SpongeBob's boss Mr. Krabs. Edward: And I was after my... I mean Squidward's grandfather and I'm wearing eyeglasses. Muffsies: Everybody's got a dream some how. Petey: Oh wow. No wonder seven snail kids are born these days. Spike: Well I think the word I'm looking for is ridiculous. Dan: We need some more snails for protection from that guard worm. Foofie: And were going to find a new snail friend which is cheap and likes money. Lary: That's right Mr. Krabs needs to buy that snail! Gary: You said it! We can't argue with that huh? Pat: Meow! (All snails laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his snail journal for what he did with his friends today) Gary: I started with Foofie's adventure at the hotel today. I thought it was really scary but it turned out to be okay to stay in here though! Snellie: And we actually manage to go with his owner Charles fish. Lary: And we told everything about a snail's dream. Gary: You shouldn't seen us how we outsmart that guard worm today. Lary: SpongeBob usually loves jellyfishing but today is better than usual. Snellie: I don't know what you're talking about but it sure makes us hungry. Gary: We had a great time at the hotel today didn't we guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep! (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Mrs. Puff: And Mrs. Puff! Gary: It's school day and all the other snail friends of mine is looking for a teacher at the Snail-Clubhouse. Mrs. Puff: Do you mind if I can teach you snails instead of working with SpongeBob? Gary: Sure but I'm not sure if that's okay with him I mean he really misses you. Gary and Snellie: Next!! "Much Ado About School!!" See ya then!! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts